Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pavement slab assembly for a route for vehicles driving or standing on a surface of the route, in particular a route for road automobiles. The vehicle can be, for example, a road automobile having wheels which can be steered by a driver of the vehicle. However, it is also possible that a track-bound vehicle travels on the route, such as a rail vehicle driving on rails which are embedded in the route. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for building a pavement slab assembly. Furthermore, the invention relates to a route for vehicles made of a plurality of pavement slab assemblies and a method for building such a route.
Description of Related Art
While travelling on a route vehicles require energy for driving (i.e. propulsion) and for auxiliary equipment which does not produce propulsion of the vehicle. Such auxiliary equipment includes, for example, lighting systems, heating and/or air-conditioning systems, ventilation and passenger information systems. Not only track-bound vehicles (such as trams), but also road automobiles can be operated using electric energy. If continuous electric contact between the travelling vehicle and an electric rail or wire along the route is not desired, electric energy can be either withdrawn from an on-board energy storage or can be received by induction from an arrangement of electric lines of the route.
The transfer of electric energy to the vehicle by induction forms a background of the invention. A route-sided conductor arrangement (primary side) produces an electromagnetic field. The field is received by a coil (secondary side) on board of the vehicle so that the field produces an electric voltage by induction. The transferred energy may be used for propulsion of the vehicle and/or for other purposes such as providing the auxiliary equipment of the vehicle with energy.
Generally speaking, the vehicle may be, for example, a vehicle having an electrically operated drive motor. However, the vehicle may also be a vehicle having a hybrid drive system, e.g. a system which can be operated by electric energy or by other energy, such as energy provided using fuel (e.g. natural gas, diesel fuel, petrol or hydrogen).
WO 95/30556 A2 describes a system wherein electric vehicles are supplied with energy from the roadway. The all-electric vehicle has one or more on-board energy storage elements or devices that can be rapidly charged or supplied with energy obtained from an electrical current, for example a network of electromechanical batteries. The energy storage elements may be charged while the vehicle is in operation. The charging occurs through a network of power coupling elements, e.g. coils, embedded in the track. Induction coils are located at passenger stops in order to increase passenger safety.
In contrast, the focus of the present invention is to continuously transfer energy to the vehicle while it travels or stands on the route. WO 2010/031596 A2 discloses a shaped block for positioning and/or holding a plurality of line sections of one or more electric lines along a driving way of a vehicle, wherein the shaped block has a plurality of recesses and/or projections, wherein the edges of the recesses and/or projections for the line sections in each case form the boundary of a space into which one of the line sections can be brought, so that it extends in a longitudinal direction of the space, and wherein the longitudinal directions of the spaces, delimited by the edges of the recesses and/or by the projections, extend essentially parallel to one another in a common plane.
If an alternating electric current flows through the electric lines, an electromagnetic field is produced that induces an electric current in a receiver of a vehicle which is travelling on the driving way. The shaped blocks facilitate the laying of the electric lines in the driving way. WO 2010/031596 A2 discloses ways of integrating the shaped blocks in railways for rail vehicles. For example, the shaped blocks are placed in between the rails, the electric lines are laid into the spaces defined by the blocks and the blocks are covered by lids. The shaped blocks, however, do not provide a driving surface for vehicles, in particular for a train.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,344 discloses an electrical modular roadway system adapted for transmitting power to vehicles and controlling inductively coupled vehicles travelling thereon. The system comprises a plurality of elongated, electrically connected inductor modules arranged in an aligned end to end spaced apart order to form a continuous vehicle path. Each module has a magnetic core and power windings which generate a magnetic field extending above the road surface. The modules are embedded in the ground so as to be flush with the roadway surface over which a vehicle can travel. Each module is an elongated structure of uniform width and thickness so that they can be easily fabricated in quantity and readily installed in a roadbed with a minimum of labor and equipment. Each module comprises an iron core around which is wrapped a power winding comprising a series of coils.
In GB 2485616 A, a route for vehicles driving on a surface of the route is disclosed, wherein the route comprises a plurality of shaped blocks adapted to position and/or to hold a plurality of line sections of one or more electric lines. Each shaped block comprises recesses forming spaces and/or projections delimiting spaces for receiving at least one of the line sections, the electric line or lines extend(s) through the spaces, the electric line or lines extend(s) along the surface of the route in and/or about the travelling direction of vehicles which are driving on the route. The shaped blocks and the electric line or lines are supported by a base layer of the route and the shaped blocks and the electric line or lines are covered by a cover layer of the route. The material of the cover layer is also located in regions of the route sideways of the shaped blocks so that the shaped blocks and the cover layer form an integrated layer on top of the base layer. The document describes a layered composition of the route which is built on site.    WO 2011/046414 A2 discloses a power supply apparatus for supplying power to an electric vehicle by a magnetic induction mechanism.    WO 2011/062452 A2 discloses a cable protection structure buried within a recessed portion defined below a surface of a road along a longitudinal direction of the road.    WO 2012/069495 A2 discloses a system for transferring electric energy to a vehicle, in particular to a road automobile or to a track bound vehicle such as a light rail vehicle, wherein the system comprises an electric conductor arrangement for producing a magnetic field and for thereby transferring the energy to the vehicle.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,304A discloses a power pickup system for an electrically powered vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pavement slab assembly for building a route for vehicles, including at least one electric line for inductively transferring energy to the vehicles travelling or standing on the route, wherein the route shall be robust, durable and it shall be possible to install the route with low effort, in particular with a reduced installation time. In particular, it shall be possible for vehicles to drive across the region of the route where the electric line or electric lines are laid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,344 and WO 2010/031596 A2 disclose that modules for the electric line(s) can be pre-fabricated. These pre-fabricated modules, however, have to be installed on site which requires modifying an existing composition of the route. After placing the pre-fabricated modules at a desired position, elements for (re-)building the route, e.g. a driving surface or driving way of the route, however, have to be installed on site.
It is a basic concept of the invention to use pre-fabricated or precast pavement slab assemblies which can be fabricated or casted off site, transported to a construction site, and then installed to provide a route.